When the Rain Falls
by foreveryoung013
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose lives the small town Willow Creek, Montana. She's captain of the soccer girls soccer team and is loved by ALMOST everyone. Everything is going great in her life. She has the best friend in the world and the best boyfriend (so she thinks). But a certain Russian moves into town? What will Rose do? Stay with her "Wonderful" boyfriend or be with the new kid?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic I really hope you like it. The main thing to remember is that this story is all human! P.S. I'm from Texas so there might be some southern talk in the story that I might not even notice that I'm doing it so I'm really sorry in advance!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Academy only Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Crap, I'm late for school again!" Says Rose as she wakes up and sees the time on the clock. There hasn't been a day she's actually been on time for school her senior year. She always says she's going to wake up on time so she could actually eat breakfast and have time to get ready for school. Rose was a senior at Willow Creek High School in Willow Creek, Montana. Rose had lived there her whole life and loved the town.

Rose jumps out of bed and takes a quick shower, puts her hair in a cute messy bun, and decides today was going to be a t shirt and grey sweats day.

As she runs through her house looking for her keys she finds a note from her mom telling her that she was leaving today on a business trip. That's how Janine always told her daughter when she was leaving since Rose was ten. But she would never say where she was going which always worried Rose.

Their mother/daughter relationship wasn't that strong since Janine was always on a business trips traveling from faraway places. Rose didn't really mind. She was thankful that she had a place to sleep, a warm house, and of course food on the table. Rose did wish sometimes that her mom could stay home for at least a month but she knew it would never happen. She understood that her mom was one of the best at what she does. Janine was a Federal Air Marshal and was always on the go.

Rose finally found her keys and sped to school. When she got to school she sneaked into her first class praying that the teacher hadn't called role yet. Luckily Mrs. James hadn't yet. Mrs. James taught one of Rose's most hated class...Biology. Rose didn't understand why she had to take Biology when she knew she wouldn't need it after high school. Mrs. James was a nice and pretty teacher. She was short about 5'2", bright blue eyes, black hair that reached half her back, and she always dressed cute. She knew what would look good on her but still kept it professional. The only problem was she was very forgetful. She always lost papers and would always forget what lesson they were on in the book and would always lose the role sheet, which Rose was thankful for.

"Rose when are you going to come to school on time?" Said Rose's best friend Lissa as Rose was seating down in the very back row with beside Lissa.

"But I really do try to be on time Liss. I'm just to in love with my bed in the mornings." Said Rose.

Lissa rolls her eyes and laughs. "Well you're lucky Mrs. James never pays attention or you would be screwed and you better not let Adrian find out you're in love with something besides him"

Rose laughs "I'm pretty sure he loves other things as well."

"Yeah like himself" Lissa smirked.

"Hey now I know you don't think he's the best guy out there but I thought the same thing when you started dating Christian." Said Rose.

"But that's different. You and Adrian have been dating since seventh grade and I still don't like him and Christian and I have been dating for almost two years and you like him now." Lissa said.

Rose had been dating Adrian Ivashkov since seventh grade when he asked her at the middle school dance. Ever since then Rose was madly in love with him. Adrian was sweet to her and would always do what she asked. He had the dreamiest green eyes Rose had ever seen. His hair was always a mess but it looked right on him. And a lot of girls were jealous because Adrian was the hottest and most popular guy in school. He was captain of the soccer team and was a really good player. He already had scouts looking at him for college when he was a freshman. She knew a lot of people didn't like him. Everyone told her he acted different when he wasn't with her. But she never listened. She knew the real Adrian and she knew he was a nice person deep inside.

Rose was about to say something but Mrs. James had began talking.

"Okay class I finally found the roll sheet and it looks like we have a new student."

Rose looked around not even noticing the new kid in the front row. She couldn't see his face but she could tell he was tall just by how was sticking out of his desk.

"Now everyone be nice and help him feel welcome. Would you please come to the front and introduce yourself?" Asked Mrs. James.

The new kid got up to the front of the class turned around.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I moved here from Russia last week. It's very nice to meet you all."

Rose had never seen any guy as hot as him. All the girls in the class just kept looking at him as he walked back to his seat. Rose felt ashamed as she did the same thing. "I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend." She kept telling herself. But Rose wanted to get to know him. What sports he liked, what he did in his spare time, what his favorite food was. His dark brown hair was to his shoulders, his face perfectly sculpted, and his chocolate brown eyes were to die for. He was way taller than Rose and his muscles seemed like they could break anything.

"Why would someone as hot as him want to sit next to someone ugly as Tasha?" Said Lissa. Rose was too busy dreaming of him to realize he was talking to Tasha Ozera. Rose didn't like Tasha at all. Ever since they were in second grade when Tasha called Rose a "talking pig".

Tasha was talking to Dimitri and laughing at something he said. "Why would he even want to talk to her?" thought Rose.

Tasha was the captain of the cheer squad and thought she was better than everyone else. She had long black hair and blue eyes that would get anyone's attention. Her mom was a hand bag designer so she was loaded and she loved to show it off. When Tasha would wear a new style every girl (besides Rose and Lissa) would try to match her. Rose got up from her desk to go turn in her homework she actually did but walked slowly when she passed Dimitri and Tasha to try to hear what they were saying.

"It's too bad that we only have this class. But I definitely wouldn't mind showing you around." Said Tasha as she winked at him.

Rose wasn't surprised that Tasha was already making her move. "I guess she's done dating the football team." Rose thought to herself. When Rose was walking back to her seat she noticed that Dimitri was staring at her and who could blame him. Rose was one of the prettiest girls in school. She was really nice to you if she liked you. She was tan and tall. She had the curves any girl would kill for. Even when she wore sweats and a t shirt, just like today, she was always beautiful. She was captain of the girl's soccer team and she worked out almost every day so knew how to handle herself.

Rose got back to her seat and talked to Lissa about how there weekend was and that they couldn't wait for this weekend for Bridget Johnson's party at her lake house but were interrupted by Mrs. James.

"Alright class today is going to be the day I assign you lab partners and you're going to be with this person for the rest of the year so get use to it." The classed groaned as they knew Mrs. James would choose someone that they weren't friends with.

"Okay Jill and Eddie come to this table." Said Mrs. James. She assigned everyone partners to where the only ones left were Lissa, Tasha, Dimitri, and I.

"Please not Tasha." Thought Rose.

"Lissa and Dimitri will be lab partners and Rose and Tasha will be lab partners."

"WHAT!"Exclaimed Rose and Tasha at the same time. "You can't be serious Mrs. James!" Said Tasha. "You can't pair me up with her; she'll try to poison me or something."

"Oh there are better things to do than that." Said Rose with a cold stare.

"You see Mrs. James, she's already threatening me." Exclaimed Mrs. James.

"Ugh very well just to stop your bickering Lissa you will be partners with Tasha and Rose you will be partners with Dimitri." Said Mrs. James.

"Fine, anyone is better than having Rose as a partner." Said Tasha as she crossed her arms. She grabbed her bags and moved to the table.

Lissa got her things and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long year."

"I'm sorry Liss." Said Rose.

"It's okay she's not mean to me so she won't bother me. Said Lissa as she walked off to the lab table.

"Hey lab partner." Rose turned around to see Dimitri in front of her smiling.

"This should be interesting." Thought Rose as she walked to the lab table with her very cute Russian partner.

* * *

**Soo this is the end of the first chapter and I would appreciate any advice or opinion on the story! It's my first story but I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you MadameRozaBelikova for your advice! Like I said I am a huge fan of your work! If you have any suggestions on what should happen next or what you think will happen next don't be afraid to comment or message me! **

**I do not own any characters from Vampire Academy just the plot. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rose found out that she had five classes out of her seven classes with Dimitri. She didn't have a chance to talk to him since teachers would just introduce him and start class as soon as he was done speaking. She would catch herself looking at him and wonder "why do I keep doing this? I have a boyfriend." She was thankful that classes were over, now all she had to do was go to soccer practice which she was thankful for. She had changed for practice and was wearing a long white sleeve shirt since it was getting closer to winter, black shorts, and her shin guard and soccer cleats. She had been playing soccer since she was four and she loved it. She loved how competitive she would get in the games. She would forget all her worries and just focus on ways to make her a better player. She was hoping to get a scholarship from San Diego State. It's ranked one of the best women's' soccer teams in the states.

After practice since Adrian wasn't there to walk her to her car like he usually did she just went straight home, showered, and went straight to bed. The next day Rose had actually showed up in time for class she actually had time to eat so she wouldn't be starving until lunch. That also meant she could dress cute today. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that had a slight v-shaped collar that didn't reveal too much cleavage but just enough to make it classy, and a light grey cardigan, black tights that really emphasized her curves, and white vans that matched her shirt. Her hair was in soft curls in a half up half down do.

When she got to school she went straight to class and even beat Lissa to school "Am I dreaming or are you actually here? Someone pinch me because I think I'm dreaming!" laughed Lissa.

"Hahaha you're so funny Liss." Rose snapped.

"Good Morning Rose." Said the very cute Russian, Dimitri.

"Good morning Dimitri!" Rose said a little too ecstatic. She mentally slapped herself as she turned away fast. "What's wrong with me? He probably thinks I'm weird now." She thought. When she turned to say something to him he was smiling at her. Rose thought her heart skipped a beat from his smile. Just as he was about to say something, Mrs. James began to speak. "Thank God I won't look stupid anymore." Thought Rose.

"Okay class, today we will be starting your project which will be worth three test grades. For your project you will have to present to the class your own green house and must have ten different plants inside that are alive when you present them. You and your partner will have to be responsible to check and evaluate your plants every day and you must record its progress. This project will last three months and you will be graded on how your plants look and how much they have grown. You can NOT buy an already grown plant and expect it to grow more. You and your partner will create your own garden. If you fail this you will most certainly fail my class the rest of the year. Any questions?" asked Mrs. James. When no one raised their hands she began that day's lesson. The bell rang and Rose gathered her things to go to her next class.

"Hey Rose wait up!" Yelled Dimitri as he was running to catch up to her. As Rose was waiting for him she noticed that they were matching. He was also wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black jeans that made his butt look good, and white shoes.

"What's up twin?" she asked.

He gave her a confused look and looked what she was wearing and looked down to what he was wearing and laughed "Well what a coincidence. I was actually wondering if it was possible to start this project as soon as possible. I'm not much of a procrastinator." He chuckled.

"Oh yea we can start it today after school if you want but it would have to be after soccer practice." She told him.

"You play soccer? That's really cool I do too. Could you tell me who the coach is so I can talk to him about trying out?" Said Dimitri. He had been playing soccer since he was four. He was always the fastest person on the team which made him a really good forward and was a natural born athlete. He had always done his best and was always looking for improvement. He didn't like to brag but he loved showing off on the field during the games.

"Yea sure the guys' coach is Coach Matus. He's really cool so he'll probably let you have a shot." _He's also super cute_ Rose thought to herself. And she was right. Almost every girl in the school had a crush on the coach. He had light blue eyes; he had a slight tan, like brown hair, and was exactly 6'

"Thanks so much Rose! Oh and for the project where are we going to plant it? At your house or mine?" asked Dimitri. Before she could say anything they were interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Umm my girlfriend is not going anywhere with you!"

Rose and Dimitri turn to find Adrian walking towards them. He was wearing a black button down collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans and a not very happy look on his face. His knuckles were clenched and were starting to turn white. He was walking fast towards them until he pulled Rose behind him so he was standing in front of Dimitri. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Rose was telling herself over and over in her head.

"Why exactly are you asking MY girlfriend to go to your house? She's not interested she already has me so back off or else." He threatened

"Adrian! Dimitri and I were talking about our project for Mrs. James' class. Were partners." Explained Rose but Adrian was too angry to hear anything she was trying to saying.

"I'm still new here; I'm not looking for trouble. I was just asking her about our project for Mrs. James' class like she just told you." Dimitri explained.

"Well she's not going to be anywhere alone with you. Are you that new kid from Russia everyone is talking about? If you are you're really aren't making a good first impression on me." Adrian said with a cold glare.

"Adrian just stop and let's go to class. I'll see you later Dimitri." Said Rose as she walked off with Adrian.

"Fine! But this isn't over between me and you. And I'll be watching you so watch your back." with that being said; Adrian with the coldest stare he had ever given anyone walked away with Rose with his hand around her waist, holding her as if he was scared he would lose her.

"Damn she's beautiful. I guess I'll wait after soccer practice to talk to Rose. Hopefully HE won't be there waiting for her too." thought Dimitri as he watched them walk away together.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! I feel like it could've been better possibly? But I still like the outcome. But remember criticism and suggestions are what I need to hear if you didn't like it so I will do better next time. **

**Well that was the first meeting between Dimitri and Adrian and already there bumping heads. I wonder how Adrian will feel once he finds out that he might not be the best soccer player on the team anymore or maybe he still is…hmmm**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry about not updating yesterday! I got out of work late and only had time to work on it a little before I crashed out but I will try to update everyday! I'm really glad you like the story and if you have any ideas or suggestions or tips then I will gladly appreciate them! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh what am I going to do with Adrian? And what did Dimitri mean when he said he understood?" Thought Rose.

**_Flash back_**

**_"Im really sorry for Adrian's behavior. He can be a little forceful sometimes." Rose whispered to Dimitri. They were in there government class and the teacher had paired them up together to work on a paper so that way Dimitri could catch up to the rest of the class. Mr. Drews was the government teacher and he was a lazy one. He would always be late to class giving the excuse that his dog was "sick" and instead being at home on his couch eating whatever was in his fridge. He was also the most sarcastic teacher Rose had met. He would always give snide comments to the guys but when it came to girls he was extremely nice to them. Almost in a creepy way._**

**_"It's okay Roza I can understand where he's coming from." Said Dimitri._**

**_"Roza?" she tried saying it the way he had just said it but failed to roll her "R"._**

**_"Yea it's you name in Russian. Is it okay if I call you that?"_**

**_"Oh..yea it's fine it makes my name prettier In Russian. Now I feel like Rose sounds so ordinary." Rose chuckled._**

**_"You're anything but ordinary." Whispered Dimitri. But Rose didn't hear him because Mr. Stephans had called on her for the answer on one of the questions._**

**_End Flashback_**

Rose was too caught up in her moment she didn't even notice Adrian showed up and sat beside her. They were in the middle of the lunch room which Rose was thankful for since she was starving even though she ate breakfast that morning. Rose hated the school food, it was always gross. She would rather eat her puke then eat the food. She bought food from home and today she was going to have a peanut butter and jelly, a ham and cheese sandwich, three bags of chips, and a few carrot stick and celery and she would finish all of her food before the lunch was over. Since Lissa didn't like Adrian she would sit at different table. It was best that she didn't sit near Adrian since they always argued. Rose and Adrian usually sat with their friends and teammates from the soccer team. While she was eating she didn't notice a certain Russian watching her.

"Look I just don't want you talking to him." Said Adrian.

"All we were doing was talking about our project. Do you not believe me?" Said Rose

"Of course I believe you, and trust you. It's just him that I don't trust. There's something not right about him, I'm just trying to protect you. I love you too much to get hurt."

"I know you are but I can take care of myself but I can't just avoid him. He's in more than half of my classes."

"WHAT?" Shouted Adrian. They got a few looks but quickly turned away and back to their own conversations. The rest of their table slowly crept away from them. They knew their arguments could get nasty and didn't want to get involved.

"Well yea I have him in my first, second, third, fifth, and seventh period classes."

"And when were you going to tell me?" he exclaimed.

"Why do I have to tell you? Eddie and Mason are in some of my classes to but I don't see you getting mad over them." Eddie and Mason were two of Rose's best friends since she was a baby. The three of them lived next to each other and their parents would take them to play dates almost every day and grew up to be best friends.

"Well their not trying to get you in bed!"

"Dimitri was just asking me a question about the PROJECT! That doesn't mean anything!" Rose was almost shouting and the rest of the table had grown uncomfortable.

"Hey Adrian were going to go practice for a bit" said Andrew one of the players from the boys team. Right now he and the other boys didn't want to see them fight since the couple would always ask for opinions on who was right and the fight would escalate to "I thought you were my friend" or "I thought you were on my side!" and those situations were never fun.

"Yea, us to Rose" said Gabriella. She was the sweetest girl on the team but on the field she was ruthless against opposing team. She had already got fouled out of the game four times this season.

"Fine just don't be complaining that you're tired at practice!" Snapped Adrian.

And with that said the teams left. "Really Adrian you didn't have to be rude to them." Said Rose.

"Why don't you tell Dimitri that since he's your "partner". Aren't you guys meeting up today? If you are then I need to know the time so I can be there."

"Why don't you trust me? Why would I want to be with anyone else when I already have you? I don't need anyone else in my life. YOU are the love of my life. I thought you realized that a long time ago?" said Rose. She was almost in tears. She hated fighting with Adrian and she loved him to death but sometimes he could be too much.

"Like I said I do trust you it's him I don't trust. But I love you too. I guess I was just jealous. I didn't know who he was and I saw how he was looking at you and I felt threatened. I'm sorry babe. Forgive me?"

Rose took a deep breath and sighed. "Of course I forgive you. I love you but you can drive me insane sometimes!"

"I know" Adrian said with a smile on his face. "Now let's eat before we run out of time to eat."

"Trust me I will finish my lunch." Rose said with a laugh. With that the couple sat eating their lunch smiling and laughing together.

**_Now to Dimitri!_**

"So what's she like?" Dimitri asked Chris. Chris was in his last class and had invited Dimitri to with him and his friends.

"Who Rose? She's pretty hot huh?" he said.

"Yea but I want to get to know her."

"Whoa dude I wouldn't go there, she's been dating Adrian since they were in seventh grade. I mean yea she's hot but she's in a serious relationship."

"I know but she seems different from everyone else."

"Well just so you know Tasha Ozera keeps looking at you. Besides Rose, she's the hottest girl in school and she's never dated anyone from here but I think she'll make an exception for you." Said Chris with a wink.

"She seems nice but I'd rather get to know Rose. And why she's with a jerk like him?"

"Look man I feel for you. She's hot, she actually has a brain, and she plays video games. It doesn't get better than that but she's not going to end her relationship with Adrian anytime soon and I sure as hell know Adrian isn't going to give up Rose either yea Adrian can be a jerk but he loves her so you might as well give up and go for Tasha."

"Maybe your right." Dimitri said with a disappointed look on his face. He knew Chris was right but he didn't want too. He looked over at Rose again and saw the couple laughing and smiling

**_Now back to the couple_**.

"You ready for our next class babe?" asked Adrian.

"Mhmm jwus legh me fiwish thig wag bigh!" said Rose with her mouth full of her ham and cheese sandwich and chips.

Adrian laughed and pulled Rose closer to him and kissed her on the forehead. She swallowed her food and laughed. They walked hand in hand to their next class. The only class Rose dreaded was Mrs. Johnsons. Mrs. Johnsons class was so boring it was hard not to drool on the desk. Mrs. Johnsons was very old and should've already retired. But for some crazy reason she felt that students would learn more from someone as wise as herself. But all she would do is read super boring books to the class. But two classes after lunch and she was stuck in this one.

"Should I get you a pillow?" chuckled Dimitri.

"I need my beauty sleep before practice so shut up." Rose exclaimed.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you don't need sleep to be beautiful because you already are."

Rose looked at him with a confused look on her face but ignored it. "So did you get a chance to talk to the coach?" she asked trying to change the subject and just ignore what he had said.

"Yea he said to show up at practice today and show him what I got so hopefully things go well." Dimitri said with a nervous look on his face.

"I bet things will go great. Don't be nervous the team is always open to new players. It won't be bad. They'll treat you as if you've been on the team for years. That's just how they are" Rose said an encouraging look on her face.

"Thanks Rose that helps me a lot. By the way who's the captain of the team?"

Before Rose could answer the bell rang and Rose got up quick "Sorry I have to go get ready for practice. I guess I'll see you on the field and after practice we can talk about the project after?" Rose said but she was already walking away before Dimitri could say anything.

"Man I wish she wasn't with a jerk like Adrian. Well I guess I should get ready for practice too." Dimitri thought as he was watching her walk away and slowly started walking to the locker room.

**Next chapter is going to be Dimitri's first practice with his new team! I wonder how Adrian will feel? And will there be a little competition between the two?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay I can do this. I can do this. I gotta show coach what I can do." Dimitri was kind of nervous about his first practice but he was excited about it at the same time. He hadn't gotten a chance to play since he moved in the little town. He liked his new home so far and if he was able to make the team it would make life so much better. He changed from his school clothes to his practice shirt which was just a grey t-shirt, black Nike shorts, his shin guards, and his soccer cleats. He noticed he was still the only one in the locker room and was wondering where everyone was. A few seconds later he heard the locker room door and saw a group of guys walk in already dressed. He quickly walks out of the locker room and goes to the field behind the school. The field had wooden bleachers so anyone could watch them practice and already had all the equipment out. Dimitri decided to go ahead and start warming up and ran a few laps around the field and was on the ground stretching when someone threw a soccer ball at him.

"What do you think you're doing on MY field?"

Dimitri looked up and saw that it was none other than Adrian. _"This is gonna be interesting" _ He thought.

"I'm trying out for the team this isn't your field I have every right to be here and you can't stop me." Dimitri said with a smug look on his face. Before Adrian could say anything the coach showed up.

"Hello Dimitri I see you're already getting to know the team captain. After everyone gets out here we usually run a few laps around the field and stretch. During that time I have some news I must announce." Dimitri didn't really pay attention to the coach after he said Adrian was the captain. Adrian was grinning at him and mouthed "_My field"_ Dimitri gave him a cold stare that would send anyone else running to the hills but not the stubborn Adrian. After everyone got out of the locker room their was a surprise that the girls also joined them. After everyone ran and was stretching Coach Matus began to talk to the team. "Alright kids since Coach Huffines had her baby she won't be back till another month so the girls will be training with us. I don't want to hear complaining we will work together and be one big happy family." Coach said sarcastically. "And also we have a new member of the team. Dimitri Belikov is here to train with us. Treat him as you would treat any other member of the team. If I hear that anyone has been telling him anything negative I'm sure a few suicides will help change your mind. Now let's get this practice started." **(Suicides are running drills that suck majorly! Not the other kind of suicide!)** Everyone got up and got divided into two teams. Coach wanted to see how Dimitri played so they were going to have a scrimmage. Adrian and Rose ended up on the same team and Dimitri on the other. Everyone was ready for the game, Dimitri and Adrian were in the center of the field with Adrian getting the first kick. The tension was thick with the players staring at each other with cold looks. Coach blew the whistle and the game began. Adrian kicked the ball to Rose who was working her way up the field with the ball kicking it past her opponents and making their first goal. Her team cheered and got back to the game. A player named Ben who was on Dimitri's team kicked the ball to him. This was his chance to prove that he was good to coach and to Rose. He got the ball and was dribbling down the field. Adrian tries to get the ball but Dimitri passes it to a girl on his team named Becky. She was able to make her way up the field before she passed it to Dimitri. Dimitri ran past the defense and made the goal. It was back and forth between the teams until it was two minutes left on the clock. The teams were tied 12-12. Everyone was sweaty and most of the boys had taken off their shirts. The girls were to into the game to notice but they had attracted a crowd that was made up of mostly girls. Dimitri had the ball and was running his way up the field. His was at the other side of the field and was going for the goal. He made a quick pass to his team mate Daniel who passed it back throwing off their opponents. Dimitri attempted a goal didn't make it. Coach blew the whistle signaling the game was over. Everyone shook hands and a pat on the back. Dimitri went up to Adrian and held his hand out. Adrian just looked at him and walked away. Rose went up to Dimitri and shook his hand.

"You were really amazing out there. You must run a lot to be that fast during the whole game." Said Rose with a smile. She had her hair braided but had loosened from the game. She was covered in sweat and her makeup ruined. Dimitri still thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Thanks that means a lot. You were really good too. Like REALLY good. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was old enough to walk I've been playing soccer. I feel like I let out all my frustration out and just be at peace." Rose said with a smile but soon turned into a frown as she saw who was walking towards them or not exactly them but to Dimitri.

"Hey Dimka you did awesome out there I can't wait to see you play again." Said an annoying voice. Dimitri turned to see Tasha smiling at Dimitri.

"Thanks Tasha and hey you learned my nickname from home. I didn't realize I missed that name till you said it." Dimitri confessed and it was true. He didn't realize he missed Russia that much. Everyone had called him Dimka and he hated that nickname. But when Tasha said it, it brought back so many memories from home and the memories he had of his friends.

"Really? I just thought it was a cute name I had no idea they called that back home. You should tell me more about your home. Say Saturday at eight?" Tasha was a very sneaky person and Dimitri fell for it.

"Sure I don't have anything to do so it's a date." Said Dimitri with a smile on his face. He didn't really mean a date date. He thought of it as more of friends hanging out but Tasha didn't. Rose was still standing their with her mouth open not understanding how Dimitri fell for it. Tasha looked at Dimitri with the biggest smile on her face and looked at Rose smugly.

"Sounds great I'll text you about the details later oh but wait I don't have your number." She said with a pout on her face.

"Oh here I'll text you and you can tell me where we can meet up." He gave her number to Tasha and turned to Rose and said "Are you coming too? The more the merrier." Tasha was now the one with her mouth open. She was not expecting that but didn't say anything, she didn't want to ruin a shot with him.

"As much as I would love to go I kind of have plans with Adrian already but maybe next time." She said. Dimitri's smile had fallen to a frown. He had forgotten she had a boyfriend.

"Oh yea that's cool I understand but next time for sure. Promise?" Dimitri held out his pinkie for the most sacred promises anyone could make. Rose laughed as raised her pinkie to his.

"Even Russians have pinkie promises? Yes I promise we will hang out and we actually have to talk about our project but I think we should wait until tomorrow I'm to tired to think right now." Said an over dramatic Rose who now had her head up and a hand on her forehead. Dimitri laughed but again turned into a frown.

"Rose let's go their about to close the field." Called Adrian. He was already dressed and at his car waiting impatiently for Rose who was still talking to Dimitri.

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow in class." She turned and walked away not bothering to say anything to Tasha.

"Walk me to my car so nothing bad happens to me please." Tasha told Dimitri with her puppy dog eyes and a pouting face. She was glad to see Rose leave and was glad Dimitri had actually walked her to her car. They walked in silence and when they got to her car she thanked him gave him a hug, got in her car and drove off. She didn't want to rush things yet she wanted to make sure Dimitri would be ready when the time came.

* * *

**Kind of a slow chapter but the story gets better I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm not trying to sound like a possessive boyfriend but you need to stay away from him. Theirs something off about him and I don't like it." Warned Adrian. He and Rose were arguing over Dimitri again and Rose was starting to get tired of it. They were in Rose's room right now, the walls of her room were black with white trimming and her queen sized bed against the wall in the middle of the room. The bed had a black comforter with turquoise sheets, her walk in closet was huge and filled with her clothes some she hasn't even worn. Her bed frame was made out of wood and her desk on the other side of her room in the corner where she was sitting and Adrian sitting on her bed. He had went over to her house and was showered and dressed in his black silk pajama pants and was shirtless showing his toned body. Rose had just got out of the shower and was wearing only her black sports bra and black shorts. He always spent the night her house, Rose's mom was never home and when she was she didn't mind. She loved Adrian and knew how long they have been together. She wasn't stupid, she knew they were having sex her only rule was to always have protection. That's why Rose was on birth control and Adrian always had a condom in his wallet. You never know when you're going to need it.

"Adrian I can handle myself I don't need you to keep nagging me. Last time I remembered you were my boyfriend not my father. I feel like you don't trust me and I don't understand what I did to make you think you can't trust me. I love YOU and only you. I stayed with you even after the Tasha incident."

"Don't even bring that up Rose. You said you were over it I told you I was sorry. I haven't even looked at her since then. It was a mistake, all of it was a mistake! It was one night and I was drunk at that party. It's been two and a half years."  
"And yet you still remember everything that happened with her. I only said I was over it to make you happy, I want to get over it but I don't know if I can." Rose was now in tears confessing her heart out to the boy she loved. "Adrian I loved you with all my heart and I felt like you betrayed me. The craziest part is I still loved you. You have a special place in my heart. You're my first love, my first kiss, you mean the world to me but I don't know if I can go on with these feelings anymore. I don't know what to do."

Adrian sat their listening to every word she said but to ashamed to look at her. He knew he messed up and has working so hard to get her trust back. That one stupid night at Lissa's party he had had too much to drink.

**_FLASHBACK_**

He went upstairs to look for Rose walked into a random room and found Tasha laying on the bed, she was startled to see him but none the less knew this was her chance to break up the cutest couple. She got up and went to Adrian. She slowly rubbed herself against him. He didn't understand what was going on but decided to go with what was happened without thinking of the consequences. He picked her up and walked to the bed and laid her down, laid on top of her and propped his elbows up making sure he wasn't crushing her and slowly leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down and switched positions to where she was on top and he was on his back. They slowly undressed each other as they made out. The only time they stopped was when they were both completely undressed and looked at each other with lust in their eyes. "I want you." Whispered Tasha in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine and gladly accepted her offer. Rose was frantically looking for Adrian worried that he had left. She knew how he could get when he was drunk and was scared he had decided to drive home. She went upstairs and looked in almost all the rooms. Only one room left Rose was praying he was passed out on the bed. She opened the door and at first was embarrassed of walking in on the couple and quickly turned away but looked back to find Tasha riding her boyfriend. Rose didn't know what to do, she stood their while they still going at it. They finally stopped when Adrian looked over to see Rose in tears.

"Rose it's not what you think-" before he could finish explaining Rose turned around and walked away but not before saying something.

"Have fun with your whore. Were done Adrian." She slammed the door. Tasha was laying on top with her head on his chest smiling. She turned her head to look up at him but he pushed her off quickly put on his clothes.

"What are you doing? Were not done yet!"

"AM I REALLY THAT DRUNK THAT WE JUST HAD SEX?!" shouted Adrian.

"We made love! I know you would rather be with me instead of her! Just accept your feelings and get over her! You should be with me not that slut!" exclaimed Tasha who was not sitting on the bed with a sheet wrapped around her. "You know you had a better time with me than with her! I'm more prettier than her, more popular than her, and I would be a better girlfriend then her!" She got off the bed and walked to him trying to hug him but he pushed her away.

"No. I LOVE ROSE NOT YOU! Why would I want to be with you when I already have Rose? Leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me, don't ever look at me, don't even think of me. This is the worst mistake I have ever made! I will never be with you!"

"You don't mean that." Laughed Tasha. "I know how you really feel. You want to be with me. You're just confused right now. Once the alcohol wears off you'll realize how you really feel. Just lay back down with me, don't worry about her. She won't ever come between us again." Said Tasha. She had her arms out towards Adrian and expecting him to return to her.

"You're a crazy bitch and nothing but a whore. Rose is better than you, she always will be. She's the only girl I want to be with. Not you." With those being his final words he turned and left an angry Tasha in bed staring at the door he just walked out of.

Adrian ran downstairs to try to find Rose. When he couldn't find her he asked Lissa where she went.

"Why would I tell you, you cheating pig." With the cup in her hand she threw her drink into his face.

"Okay I deserved that but I need to find Rose and tell her it was a mistake. I love her and only her. Please Lissa!" He begged and begged until finally she gave in and told him Rose left to go home. He got in his car and sped to Rose's house. He got to her house safely and went right in, he ran upstairs to find Rose on her bed sobbing. She looked up and looked at him with disgust.

"What the hell do you want? I don't remember letting you in so you can let yourself out." She started throwing everything near her at him. Their picture of their very first date in middle school. Her first stuffed bear he gave her, etc. "I HATE YOU, GET AWAY FROM ME!" he blocked everything she threw at him, grabbed her and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. She was sobbing and hitting her fist against his chest. "Why would you do this to me?" She looked up at him for his answer but the only thing she saw was the tears and his eyes.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so disgusted with myself, I hate me too. You have no idea how sorry I am. I will do whatever I have to do to make it up to you but I'm not gonna give up on you. I love you to much. I can't live without you Rose. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It will never happen again I promise! Please Rose I can't lose you! You mean the world to me. Please Rose PLEASE." She listened to everything he said and knew he cared about her. Otherwise he wouldn't of chased her.

Rose laughed and said "The craziest thing is I still love you with every ounce of me. But how can I trust you after this. I never expected this from you . Adrian I feel so betrayed right now and so lost. How are you going to fix that?" she asked.

"I'll do whatever you ask, anything and everything. I love only you Rose. What I did tonight was the biggest mistake of my life. I promise I will get you to trust me again I swear to it." With those final words they sealed it with the most passionate kiss the have ever had. Adrian had never felt so ashamed of himself but he was serious about his promise. He had never talked or even looked at another girl since that night.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"I know I put you through hell and I know what I did was wrong, but I'm not that guy anymore. I've changed since that night and you know it. I love only you Rose. How many times do I have to say it for you to actually believe me?" Adrian asked.

Rose looked at him for a moment, got up from her desk straddled him and gave him a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Rose slowly got up and laid down on the bed. "Lay with me." She whispered. Chills went through Adrian and did as he was told. They were under the covers their heads on pillows and their faces only inches apart. Rose rested her hand on his cheek, leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The kiss became more passionate and rough. Rose heard him moan and slowly got on top of him. She began rocking her hips against his manhood and heard him moan loader. His arms snaked up her body resting on her breasts, he began squeezing them and slowly he began to push her bra up and finally it was off. He stared at her with amazement, leaned forward again and began licking her nipple. She moaned of the pleasurable feeling and started rocking faster. More clothes came off and they were both naked. They switched positions so now she was laying down and Adrian on top of her looking down at her in awe. She truly was an amazing sight in his eyes. He had already put a condom on and was at her entrance. She nodded at him telling him she was ready. He thrust his hips forward, and she moaned with pleasure. They were now whole again. His thrusts got faster enjoying every minute of it.

An hour and a half later they were cuddled up with no room in between them. Rose had her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. Adrian was brushing his fingers slowly up and down her bare skin. They both had smiles on their faces. All the worries they both had no longer existed. Rose was beginning to have faith in him and Adrian wasn't worried about anything anymore. But Adrian's worries would soon become reality..


End file.
